Hairclip
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: How Seto began to wear a hairclip.


**Singing: I saw this comic on pixiv and it inspired me to write this. It was about Seto seeing a hairclip and tries to put it on. Fail. Then Ayano appears and help him put it on. This is my version since the idea on how Seto got the hairclip seems interesting.**

~.~.~.~.~

The gust of hot wind stopped blowing into Seto face once he turned off the hair drier. Ruffling his raven black hair, he placed the tool back into the drawer for a later use. It was almost noon, but there were no part time jobs for him to do today, so Seto took this chance to relax and hang out with his two best childhood friends. After getting his attire on, minus the white hoodie since he gave it away to Mary a week ago, he went out of his room and instantly heard Kano's poor attempt to hold back his cackles in the living room.

As he walked in, he suddenly heard Kido growling. "Quit grinning like that, you idiot!" He saw her rip something out of her green hair, slamming it on the coffee table in anger. She made a huffing sound as she slouched back against the dark couch, glaring at the offensive thing on the table with loathsome hate.

Kano couldn't help it but finally cackle, mindful until the leader of their gang glared at him. Seto sweat dropped at the sight and decided to sit on the black couch across from them. "What's so funny?" he tried to start up the conversation with them.

"Our great leader here is trying and failing to put on a hairclip!" Kano snickered with a hand over his mouth. Ignoring Kido's death glare, Seto blinked at the item on the table before picking it up. The hairclip was simple, small and a bright yellow, not too plain, yet not too girly. It would look nice on Kido, to be honest, but…

"I don't need it anyway!" Kido scoffed. "It's not like my bangs bother me _that _much!"

"Maybe I can help you put it on?" Seto offered sheepishly. Kido gave him a doubtful look until the timid boy got up and sat beside her. Kano sat up straight to watch, eyes in full curiosity as he watched Seto set the clip on Kido perfectly. Not too tight and not too loose, and it left enough stands of her hair out to make it look natural and beautiful.

"There! That looks good!"

Kido blinked at him, a hand reaching up to feel the accessory in her hair. Getting up and running to the mirror that hanged on the wall behind them, she stared into her reflection and saw how she looked. Both boys turned around and observed as she fingered the yellow clip slightly, surprised when they saw her frame trembling a bit.

"How…?" Seto blinked at the girl's faint words. "How come you can do it?" there was a sniffling sound and it startled the boys. Kido's fingers curled around the yellow hairclip in her hair as she began to tear up. "How come you can clip it on so easily…and I can't?"

There was a moment of silence and no one moved. Kano drummed his fingers on the couch, looking for words that were enough to comfort his friend. Seto, however, stood up and walked over to the girl, a sad smile on his face as he saw his and Kido's reflection.

"Because Ayano onee-chan wanted to see you wear them." Kido snapped her head around to look into the boy's red-brown eyes. "Remember those days, Kido? When Ayano onee-chan would look for you for hours just to play with your hair? Yet you would always hide from her whenever she had even a brush on her? Well you remember what she did when she couldn't find you?"

Kido didn't say anything, but she had a faint idea and Seto could tell she was remembering it. It was funny really. Back then after Ayano left and it was safe to come out, Kido would find the boys tugging the ribbons and hairclips that were meant for her out of their hair. Kido sometimes laughed at how weird they looked in them when she was in an okay mood; even helped them take the girly things off when they pleaded for help.

At that moment, Kano suddenly burst out laughing. He was clutching his stomach as he got up and walked over to the two. While Kido gave him an annoyed look, Seto grew wary as he realized what Kano was going to say next. "Oh yeah! I remember that! After she gave up and saw me and Seto, she had this scary look on her face and chased us instead to get those clips and ribbons on us!" he cackled again at the memory. Kido blinked and turned to Seto for confirmation, only to see him turn away and blush at the awkward moments back then. "But Seto back then…oh _Seto_! Ayano nee put on all these ribbons and flowery hairclips on him and he almost looked like a freakin' Disney Princess! All he needed was a dress to look like one!"

"Kano!"

At Seto's mortified yell, Kido took action and kicked Kano in the shin. There was a painful groan from the blond as he fell onto his sides, rubbing his poor leg. While Kido glared at him, Seto started to reminisce about the past.

"_But you know what?" their sister sighed as he brushed through Kano's messy hair. Seto, after pouting at how silly he looked, looked up and saw the hidden sadness in her black eyes with his red ones. For a second he was scared of his powers but he listened carefully as she continued. "I fail as an onee-chan sometime. I can't find Tsubomi-chan as easily as you two can, and I can't make her feel better about herself. She has this pretty skin and soft hair, you know?" she sighed again when she clipped a strawberry hairclip on Kano. "It's such a waste. She wouldn't know how pretty she is if she keeps on cutting her hair like that."_

_Seto blinked at her, his arms wrapping around his legs in silently. It was true that Kido still had her short, poorly cut hair, but that was because she would wake up in the middle of the night just to snip a lot of them off with a pair of scissors she hid under her pillow. One time they caught her tearing up after she cut them off again and they had to comfort her in silence when she broke down in front of them when they asked why. She didn't say anything, but Seto knew then that she hated how she was. She used to like bring a girl, wearing beautiful dresses with long hair like a princess. But right now, just right now, even with the slightest longish hair on her it hurts, because it reminded her of _that time_. But even so, she still wanted to go back to the days she was still a girl and nothing ever happened._

"_One day!" Both Ayano and Kano jumped at the most timid boy's sudden outburst. He was standing on his two feet, hands turned into fists as he clutched the bottom of his hoodie tightly. "One day! I'm sure Kido will let onee-chan play with her hair! May…Maybe not now, but she will eventually! She does want to look pretty but not right now! So don't feel sad! Just wait and see…so…"_

_All at once he was self-aware again, regretting to spill so much of Kido's personal feelings without her consent. He began to fidget with his hoodie when Kano gave him a mischievous grin and piped up, "You found out what she was thinking with your eyes of yours, didn't cha?"_

"_Oh, Shuuya, hush!" Ayano gave Kano a swift, yet light, slap on his head, ignoring the whine that came out from the blond. "You know Kousuke can't help it sometimes! So don't tease him!"_

"_But Seto is so much fun to tease!"_

"_Didn't you say that about Tsubomi-chan last week?"_

"_Yeah, but she's not here!"_

_While both of them bickered about, Seto stared at them silently. Ayano didn't seem sad anymore, her eyes were smiling, full of hope. Letting himself laugh a bit, Seto prayed for the day Kido let Ayano help her to become more like a girl._

"Ya know, I think Ayano nee would be very happy that you grew your hair out," Seto suddenly heard Kano say. Because he was daydreaming too much just then, he now saw Kido straddling Kano's hips, the blond's hand combing through Kido's long emerald hair. "It's a start, and you _do _look nice with long hair. Really…_feminine _for our tomboyish leader_._"

A blush painted on Kido's face and her teeth started to grit together. Once again, she ripped the hairclip out of her hair and slammed it onto Kano's face.

"Forget it! I'm not wearing it! I can't even put it on and I don't want to ask you two to put it on for me!"

Seto was about to suggest why she couldn't just go get her hair cut instead, but refrain it. Instead, Kano, while rubbing his sore face, offered, "I'll cut it for you."

Kido gave him an uncertain glare, but Kano deflected it easily. "I mean it! I'll just cut your bangs, nothing more! Me and Seto always cut each other's hair and you see how well it went!"

"Yeah, his bangs are still long probably because your skill sucks," Kido deadpanned.

Seto laughed at this, patting the girl's back. "It's not that bad, really. If he does it wrong, I'll do it for you."

Kido gave him a look at first, then back at Kano, only to see him giving her a pleading look with his cat like eyes. The way his golden eyes glistened slowly undid Kido's hesitations as she sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

The cheer from Kano went on for a while as he dragged Kido into the bathroom, ignoring her instructions on how her hair should be cut. Seto watched them leave with a smile, before bending down and pick up the unwanted clip.

Looking into the mirror, he just noticed how long his bangs really were. They cover almost half of his face, barely revealing his eyes. Staring at the hairclip in hand, he pushed it through his hair and clipped them in place. Face free of bangs and one of his eyes clearer than before, Seto gave himself a look over before he decreed himself looking good with it. He could use this for work later.

A summery wind blew in through the window, blowing Seto's hair about for a second.

_Thank you…you look nice with that…_

Startled, Seto spun around, only to see no one there. A sudden scream made him turn to the bathroom and run towards it, forgetting that nostalgic voice he just heard as he prepared to separate his two friends' bickering.

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: Fun fact, I hated hairclips until the age of where teenage years end. I couldn't clip them on properly so I always had my bangs covering my eyes.**


End file.
